Casualidades inconcluyentes
by mfernandezm
Summary: Annabeth empieza nueva en la ciudad. Este curso se prometió que no habría chicos en su vida, y espera cumplirlo hasta el final. Percy está atravesando una dura etapa en su vida familiar y no tiene a nadie con quien compartirlo. Este es el primer fic que hago, estero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH POV

Volví a comprobar la lista de materiales que había hecho dos semanas atrás, era mi último año antes de entrar en la Universidad, no quería problemas, chicos ni profesores enfadados. Todo había de ser perfecto.

Parecía que estaba todo, que no se me olvidaba nada, así que bajé las escaleras para ayudar a papá a colocar la última caja de fotos que quedaba. Finalmente, la casa había quedado perfecta. Habían sido las dos semanas más largas de mi vida, no me había dado tiempo ni a hacer algún amigo. Empecé a colocar las fotos donde más me gustaban, hasta que llegué a una de mis favoritas. Salíamos mamá, papá y yo, que apenas tendría cuatro años. Aún me duele recordar ese día en que me había quedado dormida sobre ella y no la podía despertar. Aunque después de esa fase, me prometí no llorar más por ella, y simplemente recordarla felíz en su sillón.

Cuando terminé de cenar, me fui rápidamente a la cama, cogí mi ordenador, y vi un capítulo de Castle. Me quedé profundamente dormida, y pegué un salto en cuanto sonó el despertador. Bajé a desayunar, pero no había nadie. Normal, eran las siete aún. Había puesto el despertador media hora antes por si me quedaba dormida, algo poco frecuente, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

Desayuné unos cereales con leche, y subí para solucionar un gran dilema, qué ponerme. Había estado dándole vueltas, quería dar una imagen natural y alegre, no la de alguien que se ha pasado tres meses destrozada porque su novio la engañó. Así que finalmente opté por unos vaqueros ajustados, unas sandalias marrones, y una blusa de flores de manga corta. Cogí mi agenda y un par de bolis y los metí en mi mochila de cuero, junto con el móvil, el ipod, los

cascos y la cartera. También añadí una botella de agua, por si me daba sed.

Papá me llevó en coche hasta la puerta para que aprendiera el camino, él no tenía tiempo para llevarme. Me sentí bastante bien porque nadie me miraba raro. Fui a secretaría y allí me dieron mi horario. Excelente, dibujo técnico a primera hora del lunes, no empezaba con mal pie. Era mi asignatura favorita, mi sueño era ser arquitecta. Además, tenía el plus de que mi hermano Malcom me pudiera dar algunas clases particulares cuando nos visitaba desde la Universidad.

Entré a la clase y me senté en primera fila. Parecía que no éramos muchos, y todos tenían un pinta bastante extraña. Todos parecían unos empollones, con sus gafas de nerd, su pelo hacia atrás y su camisa de cuadros. Dioses, ¿en qué colegio me había metido?. La clase pasó rápido, y fui hacia la siguiente: matemáticas. Calculé que éramos unas treinta personas, y me senté esta vez en última fila, ya que todos tenían compañero. El profesor comenzó la clase y pasó lista. Empezó a explicar el temario de la asignatura y de repente entró un chico. Era alto, fuerte, guapo, pelo negro y ojos verde mar que te hipnotizaban. Quizás fuera el chico del que cualquiera se enamoraría, el que tiene a todas a sus pies, seguramente el capitán de algún equipo del colegio y el hijo ideal, pero, me lo había prometido a mí misma, NADA de chicos este año. Como no había asiento libre, se colocó a mi lado. Juro que yo trataba de atender a lo que el profesor explicaba en la pizarra, pero se me habían olvidado las gafas y la verdad me costaba entenderlo. Como él tampoco parecía muy concentrado en la clase, decidí empezar mi integración social en el colegio.

- Supongo que tu apellido es Jackson, por cómo te ha llamado el profesor - comencé.

-¡VAYA! Que observadora - ironizó.

- Si no querías que te hablase, simplemente podías haberlo dicho y punto. No hacía falta que fueras borde. - le recriminé.

- Lo siento, movidas en casa. - se disculpó - mi nombre es Percy Jackson, aunque el apellido ya lo sabías. - dijo sonriente.

- Annabeth Chase - le devolví la sonrisa.

- Annabeth… nunca lo había oído.

- Tampoco conozco a nadie que se llame Percy. - apostillé.

- Cierto, no es un nombre común. En fin, ¿que es lo que te ha traído a este colegio?

- A mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo mejor, y decidió que era buen momento para cambiar de aires, así que aquí estoy.

- Oh, así que solo era eso.

- ¿Qué pensabas, que acabada de salir de la droga y era una reprimida social?

- Algo parecido. jejejeje.

No pude evitar reírme ante nuestra absurda conversación. El profesor nos miró con cara de pocos amigos y automáticamente ambos quedamos en silencio durante toda la hora. Cuando el timbre sonó, Percy me ofreció pasar el recreo con sus amigos, acepté encantada, y me dirgí hacia mi siguiente clase, francés.


	2. Un plan mejor

Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan

ANNABETH POV

Las tres menos cinco minutos. Hora de ir a casa. Traté de recordar por dónde me había traído papá y comencé a caminar. Lo primero que hice fue sacar el Ipod y ponerme los cascos. En el modo aleatorio saltó la canción Only Hope, de Mandy Moore, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba así que la dejé.

Comencé a reflexionar sobre ese día. Había conocido a los amigos de Percy. Eran todos geniales, yo nunca había tenido muchos amigos, no se me daba bien relacionarme con la gente, pero estos me acogieron cálidamente. Ví en una chica llamada Piper la posibilidad de una gran amiga, ella era genial, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero tenía algo que hacía que no me pudiese despegar de ella. En cuanto a Thalia...el hecho de que fuera prima de Percy me traía algo de mal rollo. Su hermano Jason era increíble, cuerpazo, pelazo, ojazos, lástima que estuviera cogido ya por Pi…¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Annabeth, céntrate. Luego estaban los demás: Frank, Leo, Hazel… Aunque con ellos no había intimado mucho.

Sin embargo, había algo que me extrañaba. Percy parecía tan diferente a ellos, era como si no estuviese en la misma onda, como si hubiera algo en él que le hiciese reacio a mostrarse del todo. Y lo peor de todo, es que, al menos eso creía yo, conmigo no la tenía. Y tenía miedo a que pudiese sentir algo por mí, y, peor aún, que yo pudiera sentir algo por él. Así que decidí ignorarlo, o, al menos, ser fría y distante con él.

Llegué a casa y comí sola, debía acostumbrarme a hacerlo, no me quedaba más remedio. Cuando acabé puse una película que había visto mil veces: Anastasia. Era mi película infantil favorita, nunca me cansaba de verla. Empecé a jugar con el móvil mientras la leía y de repente recibí un Whatsapp. Lo abrí y descubrí que era de Percy. Me ofrecía salir a dar una vuelta, ya que no teníamos nada que hacer. Estuve un buen rato pensándolo, pero al final accedí. Podría empezar a ignorarlo mañana, ¿no?.

Me volví a poner la ropa que llevé al instituto, ya que me había puesto el pijama para pasar la tarde. Lo único que hice además de eso fue soltarme el pelo, colocarme una diadema, aplicarme un poco de delineador y máscara de pestañas y cambiar la mochila por un bolso marrón.

Había quedado con Percy a las cinco. Como yo no conocía el lugar aún, le dí mi dirección y él me recogería, por lo visto vivía solo a tres manzanas de mi casa. Miré el reloj y eran las cinco menos cinco. Perfecto. Me dirigía al sofá para sentarme, pero justo antes d hacerlo llamaron a la puerta. Abrí y allí estaba, con su ropa sencilla y su pelo despeinado.

- ¡Hola! - saludé.

- ¡Hola, Annabeth! Se te ve genial. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- Emm… de acuerdo, pero no veo tu coche.

- ¡OH! Esperaba que no te importase andar, pero si lo prefieres, voy a mi casa y te recojo en coche - se disculpó.

- No, no, no. No hace falta. Prefiero caminar, me gusta más.

- ¿Estás segura? No lo estarás diciendo para quedar bien, ¿no?.

- No tengo motivos para mentir, no pretendo ser una dama tonta, buscona y atolondrada para ti, te mostraré la realidad tal y como es. - dije. Se quedó bastante sorprendido ante mi comentario.

- Vamos pues. - finalizó cuando se terminó su estado de shock.


	3. Datos (¿)estúpidos(?)

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

ANNABETH POV

Comenzamos a andar por un montón de calles, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque con algunas tiendas alrededor. Perfecto, ya tendría dónde desahogarme en mis enfados. Parecería raro, pero cuando me enfadaba me iba de compras y gastaba una millonada en prendas que luego, apenas me ponía. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero me encantaba la moda. El motivo de mis silencio era que el hecho de que me gustara la moda, me hiciese parecer una rubia superficial, y, la verdad, no me atraía mucho.

De repente, Percy me sacó de mis pensamientos, y volví a la realidad.

- ¿Te gusta el helado? - me preguntó.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Se quedó bastante pillado. - Claro que me gusta.

- Uff, que alivio me das. - respondió con sarcasmo.

Yo le saqué la lengua, le dí la espalda y comencé a andar, cosa bastante imprudente, dado que no conocía el lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas? - inquirió.

- A un lugar en el que se me respete. - contesté exagerando.

- Oye, Annabeth, lo siento, no era mi intención ofender…- de verdad, no podía aguantar la risa. ¿En serio lo había creído?

- Eh, Percy, que era una broma, tranquilo. Anda vamos. - comenzamos a andar de nuevo. - Oye, ¿a qué venía lo del helado?

- Oh, es que mi tío tiene una heladería aquí, por si quieres que vayamos, yo invito.

- Vale, pero no hace falta que pagues tú lo mío.

- No, si no tenía pensado pagar, mi tío nos invita.

El lugar estaba decorado con un estilo italiano. Era muy bonito y súper acogedor.

- ¿De qué lo vas a querer? - me preguntó.

- Mmmm… pues… - observé la gran variedad de sabores que había - de galleta.

- Buena elección - sonreí satisfecha. - Una tarrina grande de galleta y otra de yogurt. - le dijo a la dependienta.

- ¿Una grande? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo piensas que me comeré todo eso?

- Está bien, come lo que quieras y lo demás acabará en mi estómago.

Me reí y me dirigí hacia una mesa, pero él me indicó con la mirada que saliera fuera, y nos dirigimos al parque que habíamos pasado antes. Allí, nos sentamos bajo un árbol, yo sentada y apoyada en el tronco y él en el suelo frente a mí.

Empezamos a comer el helado, he de admitir que estaba realmente bueno, mientras empezamos a preguntarnos cosas absurdas y sin sentido.

- Venga, me toca a mí. Emmm… ¿película favorita? - dijo mientras rebañaba las últimas gotas de helado. ¿Cómo podía habérselo acabado tan rápido? A mí aún me quedaba más de la mitad.

- Cartas a Julieta. - Esperé para ver su reacción.

- Pff.. comedia romántica para variar.

- ¡Oye! Habrá que ver la tuya.

- La mía es la saga de El Señor de Los Anillos.

- Guau, adoro esas películas.

- Normal, las he elegido yo como favoritas - vaya, así que iba de sobrado…

- Está bien, me toca. A ver… canción favorita.

- Sin duda Between the Bars, de Billy Elliot.

- Uau, adoro esa canción, pero la mía es Need you now, de Lady Antebellum.

- Esa es muy buena, realmente buena.

- Normal, la he elegido yo como favorita - repetí sus palabras y ambos reímos.- Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

- Las siete y media - contestó.

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa, tengo que comprar varios libros y preparar la cena.

- Si quieres te acompaño a la librería.

- Vale, pero vamos rápido.

Me llevó a una librería más cercana que la que me había indicado mi padre, y allí compré los libros que nos habían indicado para la clase de Literatura. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, llegamos a mi casa. Nos despedimos, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decir nada.

Había sido una tarde estupenda, tenía que reconocerlo, lástima por él. Traté de no pensar más en el tema en toda la noche, y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto toqué la cama. Había sido un día agotador.

**Bueno, ¿que os va pareciendo la historia? Dejen sus reviews, plis, y si quiere, haganme sugerencias sobre el transcurso de la historia.**

**¿Qué les parecería que hiciese un Percy POV?**

**CIAO, MFM**


	4. Curioso cambio

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan

PERCY POV.

Uff… ¿ya suena la alarma? Pero si apenas he dormido…

Entonces recordé que había puesto el despertador veinte minutos antes con la intención de llegar a clase un poco antes y hablar con Annabeth. A primera hora ambos teníamos clase de matemáticas, y no es que me gustaran mucho, pero estaba seguro de que Annabeth me podría entretener algo más.

Bajé a desayunar como todos los días, pero toda mi familia estaba aún dormida. Cuando todos bajaron yo ya subía a vestirme. Ese día opté por ponerme unos vaqueros normales, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y una camisa leñador azul marino y roja. A todas mis amigas les encantaba ese conjunto, así que me lo puse para ver si Annabeth se fijaba en mí o no.

Cuando mi hermana pequeña Sophie acabó de desayunar, me ofrecí voluntario para llevarla al colegio. Esto no pasaba muy a menudo, pero así podría llevarme el coche y no tendría que regresar andando. Además, hoy tenía entrenamiento y regresaría más tarde.

Llegué al instituto y aparqué el coche. Llegué al aula de mates y había unos pocos de alumnos, al fondo de la clase vi charlando a Jason, Nico, Leo y Annabeth.

- ¡Hey! Buenos días - dije animado colcándome entre Leo y Annabeth.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan temprano? - preguntó Leo.

- No sé, me apetecía llegar a una hora digna.

- Si...Seguro… - comentó Jason.

Él había sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos críos, y a pesar de que yo daría mi vida por él, y a sabiendas de que él daría la suya por la mía, no tuve el valor suficiente para contarle lo ocurrido en mi familia. En realidad nadie lo sabía, nunca había tenido la confianza suficiente en mí mismo. No es algo de lo que me apetezca hablar. Además, ya había pasado todo y estábamos perfectamente.

Regresé a la realidad, y me fijé en que Annabeth ni me había mirado, me pregunté por qué, la tarde anterior había sido estupenda. Ella era muy inteligente, y tenía un gran gusto, muy parecido al mío, aunque tenía la impresión de que mantenía mucho las distancias, de que cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba premeditada y en perfecto lugar..

Después ya llegaron el resto de mis amigos y estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegó el profesor. Me senté al lado de Annabeth, pero parecía que ella se había sentado conmigo por descarte, no me miraba, no me hablaba, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar al profesor que estaba pasando lista.

- ¡Percy Jackson! - ordenó el profesor.

- Aquí estoy.

- Vaya, no empezamos mal el curso, a ver si esto continúa así todos los días. - me respondió.

- Ya sabe, profesor, curso nuevo, vida nueva. Aunque no se vaya acostumbrando.

- Ya me lo suponía… - murmuró enfadado mientras continuaba pasando lista.

Annabeth soltó una pequeña risa, casi imperceptible.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - pregunté divertido.

- De nada - respondió bordemente.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Ayer estaba todo genial. Pasamos toda la clase sin hablar, no quería molestarla.

Cuando tocó el timbre, salió corriendo, e intenté alcanzarla para pedirle alguna explicación. ¿Había hecho algo mal? No, me convencí a mi mismo. Al menos eso creía.


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

ANNABETH POV

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que empecé a ignorar a Percy. Él no paraba de pedirme explicaciones, y se pensaba que el fallo era suyo. Hubo un par de veces que estuve a punto de ceder, pero me mantuve firme y fría. En otras palabras, le apliqué la ley del hielo. Al principio se me hizo bastante complicado llevar a cabo mi misión, pero poco a poco, tanto él como yo nos fuimos acostumbrando. El problema era que cuanto más le ignoraba, más me costaba olvidarle, y al final el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad: me gustaba Percy, y por más que intentase quitármelo de la cabeza, más pillada estaba.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Está bien, ya había pasado un año desde lo de Luke, pero, no podía fiarme, ¿y si me gustaba demasiado y luego me hacía tanto daño como él? Había quedado destrozada después de nuestra ruptura, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero Percy era el polo opuesto a Luke, y, a pesar que sobre el segundo me advirtieron de lo que era, yo no hice casa. Normal, estaba enamorada. Y, ahora que lo pienso, al pobre de Percy no le he dado ni la sola oportunidad de demostrar lo que era. ASDFAGFGMAFJA! Estaba hecha un lío, ¿qué hacía?

Se me ocurrió una idea. Ya que tenía amigas, era la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharlo. Durante estos meses había intimado mucho con las amigas de Percy, en especial con Rachel, Piper y Thalia. No les había contado el porqué de mi ignorancia hacia Percy, ellas observaron que era mejor evitar el tema, pero era obvio que algo sospechaban. También era bastante duro este tema: todos ellos eran amigos, así que cada vez que salíamos todos juntos, también estaba Percy.

Lo que se me ocurrió fue invitar a las chicas a dormir a casa, una especie de fiesta de pijamas de estas que salen en las películas estadounidenses, pero dejando a un lado las ridículas peleas de almohadas. Además, sabía que papá guardaba una botella de vodka caramelizado en la nevera. No es que yo fuera una bebedora compulsiva, pero de vez en cuando sí me gustaba coger un puntito. Antes de decirle nada a las niñas, hablé con papá, quien casualmente tenía una cena de trabajo, por lo que ese día se quedaría a dormir en casa de un compañero, ya que le quedaba más cerca del restaurante. Accedió encantado, Se le veía feliz por el hecho de que al fin en este instituto hubiera podido hacer buenas amigas. Había estado en cuatro colegios en toda su vida, y ninguno me había gustado más que este.

Cogí el teléfono y abrí la aplicación de Whatsapp, busqué el grupo que teníamos las cuatro y les propuse la idea. Thalia fue la primera en contestar, y como no tenía planes para ese día, accedió a venir. Rachel, quien por lo visto tenía una cita ese día, lo canceló para poder venir. Le había cogido mucho cariño a mi amiga, y sus demostraciones de amistad como esta me hacían sentir como nunca. Piper también vendría, Jason y ella habían acordado que ese fin de semana no se vería, así ambos podrían quedar con sus amigos.

Rachel propuso también que como estábamos un poco agobiadas por los exámenes, pasaremos el día estudiando. El problema era que en mi casa no podríamos estar, ya que mi padre trabajaba desde allí los sábados, así que propuse ir a una biblioteca que estaba a dos manzanas de mi casa. El único problemas era que estaba prácticamente al lado de casa de Percy, pero este detalle fue omitido para mis amigas.

Cuando ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, me puse a estudiar. Estábamos a jueves y todavía me quedaba semana que aprovechar para quitarme trabajo de encima


	6. Noche de chicas (parte 1)

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RICK RIORDAN

ANNABETH POV

Finalmente era Sábado. Me levanté a las nueve, pues habíamos quedado a las diez en la biblioteca. Sería un día muy largo. Me vestí rápidamente con ropa bastante cómoda, más incluso que la que llevaba normalmente a clase. Elegí unos pantalones pitillo tipo chándal, de color gris claro y gris oscuro, una camiseta blanca un poco corta y suelta con letras en negro, unas zapatillas negras y agarré también una sudadera rosa bebé, ya que empezaba a hacer frío. Cogí la mochila que había preparado el día anterior y antes de salir cogí un paquete de galletas y un brick pequeño de leche, ya que no me había dado tiempo a desayunar.

Saqué mi bici del garaje para ir un poco más rápida, y en diez minutos me planté allí. Aparqué la bici y me senté en el banco donde había quedado con mis amigas. Aún eran las diez menos cuarto, por lo que empecé a comer las galletas que había traído y a beberme la leche. Cuando llegaron mis amigas entramos para ponernos rápidamente a estudiar.

Empecé a hacer apuntes de Historia, y estaba bastante concentrada cuando alrededor de las once y media Piper me pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa. Levanté la mirada y vi lo que me temía: Percy venía con su mochila cargada a un hombro y los ojos con aspecto de haber dormido realmente poco, y aun así mantenía su sonrisa de siempre. Por favor que no se siente al lado nuestra, por favor. Pero simplemente saludó con una sonrisa, y yo agaché la cabeza como hacía cada vez que se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando pasó de largo se sentó junto a una chica bastante mona, bueno, miento, era guapísima. Ambos se saludaron y sacaron unos libros. Nunca había visto a esa chica, ¿sería la nueva novia de Percy?. Miré a las chicas y todas tenían cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que me quedaba era ponerme a estudiar y olvidar todo aquello.

Cuando el reloj marcaba la una salimos fuera para comer. Fuímos a un sitio de comida rápida y pedimos unas hamburguesas, patatas y bebidas. A las tres y media volvimos a la biblioteca, y Percy y su amiguita ya se habían ido. Aproveché bastante el tiempo hasta que a las cinco y media salimos de allí. Las casas de Thalia y Piper estaban bastante cerca, por lo que las acompañé a que recogieran sus cosas y dejaran los libros. Llegamos a mi casa a las seis y media y dejamos las cosas en mi habitación.

Mientras ellas preparaban los sacos y deshacían sus mochilas, yo rápidamente me duché, aunque no me lavé el pelo. Las tres nos pusimos nuestros pijamas. El mío era de Mr. Wonderfull: un pantalón gris oscuro con un estampado de lunas y estrellas junto con una camiseta gris más clara que el pantalón con una imagen grande de uno de los dibujos del pantalón. Piper usaba uno con pantalón rosa con lunares blancos y camiseta marrón con un cupcake en el centro y Thalia vestía con unos leggins negros y una camiseta enorme de color azul celeste, típico de ella.

Alrededor de las siete y media, ya estábamos listas para nuestra noche de chicas. Papá ya se había ido y nos quedamos solas en casa. Habíamos decidido ver una película, pero eso no sería hasta el momento en el que cenáramos. Mientras tanto, estuvimos jugando al singstar que tenía. Gané todas las canciones. Siempre me había gustado cantar, y no se me daba mal, pero no me hacía mucha gracia hacerlo en público. Después de cantar una de mis canciones favoritas (Impossible, de James Arthur), miré el reloj. ¡Madre mía! Ya eran las ocho y media.

Las chicas y yo pedimos un par de pizzas, y mientras nos las traían, fuimos sacando todas las gominolas, palomitas y patatas que habíamos comprado para pasar la noche. Preparamos la película que Thalia había traído. Genial, una de miedo, vease la ironía. Odiaba ese tipo de películas, era una cagada. La peli era Expediente Warren, decían que no estaba mal, así que acepté a regañadientes. Trajeron las pizzas y cenamos mientras veíamos la película.


	7. Noche de chicas (II)

Sobre las doce acabó la película. Nos habíamos comido todas las porquerías que habíamos comprado, y nos subimos a mi cuarto para charlar durante un rato. Comenzamos hablando de la p***a de Drew, una chica un poco ligera de cascos. Después de eso, en medio del silencio, decidí que era el momento de soltarlo todo. - Chicas, debo pediros consejo para algo. - Clara, lo que quieres. - comentó Thalia. - Veréis, no se si os habréis preguntado alguna vez por qué no hablo con Percy. - La verdad, hemos hablado varias veces de eso y no encontramos motivo alguno, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Piper. - Pues que cuando llegué aquí, Percy se portó demasiado bien conmigo, se preocupaba por mí, y quería estar conmigo siempre, así que después de lo pasado con Luke - ellas ya sabía lo ocurrido, me lo sonsacaron sin ni siquiera darme cuenta - no quería que me gustase nadie, y si Percy seguía así, me acabaría gustando. - Sospechábamos que era algo así. - dijo Piper. - El punto es que, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí dejar de hablar con Percy, aunque le hiciera daño. Pero desde entonces, lo único que ha hecho es seguir rondándome por la cabeza, e incluso sin hablar con él, me ha acabado gustando, y ya no sé qué hacer, sé que si sigo así, voy a acabar volviéndome loca, pero no sé si él va a estar dispuesto a perdonarme después de mi ley del hielo sin motivo aparente. Además, tengo miedo de que si empezamos algo, me haga daño, y mi corazón no lo soportará esta vez. - Mira, Annabeth, ya no tienes nada que perder, si sigues sin hablarle, tú misma lo has dicho, te volverás loca, y si no te perdona, vas a estar igual, así que, si yo fuera tú, lo intentaría. - opinó Piper. .- Es fácil decirlo… - Coincido con Piper, amiga. No tienes nada que perder. Y si lo que te preocupa es que te haga daño, conozco a mi primo, él no le ha hecho nunca daño a ninguna de sus novias, siempre han sido ellas las que le han mandado a tomar viento, y él ha tragado con todo solo. Y si te hace daño, estamos nosotras aquí para mandarle a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. - argumentó Thalia. - Entonces…¿creeis que debo volver a hablar con él? - Es lo mejor. - Bueno chicas, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, parece mentira que al final haya encontrado amigas de verdad como vosotras. Nos pasamos hasta las tres de la madrugada charlando hasta que caímos muertas de sueño. Al día siguiente nos despertamos a las once de la mañana. Papá había vuelto ya, y nos trajo churros y chocolate para desayunar. Las chicas se fueron sobre la una, y yo cogí mi e-book y comencé a leer el libro de la clase de literatura, Crónica de una muerte anunciada. Durante el resto del día seguí estudiando y leyendo, hasta que a las once me dormí. 


End file.
